lucys love
by inuyashaloverxxxx
Summary: its when lucy didn't know a secret kept from her until a day comes when she was given the message..how will the guys back at the guild react
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys I've been focusing too much on basic stories so I've changed to nastu instead T_T, SO here's the story you've all been wanting ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own natsu or any of the characters.**

* * *

'ugggggggghhhhh' another day, another mission, Lucy heartifilla dragged herself out of bed feeling exhausted, like any other day she had missions 24/7 but it was all worth it so she had money to pay her rent but she didn't feel as useful as she thought she was just a celestial maid 'huh?' she looked down to see a boy with, spiky, red hair 'Oh god' she jumped and swiped her had across her shoulder of course she knew who he was, she then saw something blue, it was a blue cat sleeping next to the boy, she smiled calmly and crouched down to look at the boys face 'nastu and happy look so peaceful when they are asleep' she rose her hand to gently stroke natsus face.

'it's soft, I always thought his face would be rough to the touch, well, I thought wrong' 'Groan!' Natsus moaned in his sleep making Lucy jump out of her skin, she was lucky she hadn't of flown out of the window. she calmed down 'phew I thought he'd wake u-' "hi lucy" she looked over to see natsu wide awake looking into her deep blue sea eyes, "erm did I wake you up" he shook his head and smirked a toothy smile.

"no, I felt someone touch my cheek and I realised that we need to go to the guild soon" she scratched her head and sighed "ok...AND ANYWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM NATSU!" He jumped up making happy fly out of his arms onto the bed "w-what happened" happy woke up and Rolex his eyes back asleep cUse he knew they were fighting again. "well I..I" he blushed slightly and moved his head to the side "WELL WHAT!" She demanded an answer.

"I WANTED TO STAY IN YOUR BEDROOM TO PROTECT YOU IF ANYONE COMES TO KIDNAP YOU LUCY!" he shouted while almost blushing as red as a tomato "oh well I...I'm sorry... I didn't know..."she sighed sympathetically "thanks anyway I appreciate you concern for my safety, but anyway we've got about" she looked over to her clock "about 50 mins, so im going to take a shower, go and wait downstairs or do you need a shower too?" He shook his head once again.

"n-no I'll be fine" she smiled and walked to the shower, and locked the door behind her while falling against the door to the floor "what's wrong with me why am I like this all of a sudden" she exhaled deeply and walked to turn the shower on just halfway 'maybe it's just how tired I always am in the morning" she took her pyjamas off and walked into the steaming hot water **(and I'm not going into detail for you Pervy people out there ^_~)** as much as she wanted to stay in there she needed to get out or else shed have a heat wave,which was not a good thing at all.

She got out a wrapped her towel around her chest tightly and got into her bedroom to see that natsu didn't go downstairs like he should of, she held her anger in "n-natsu will you please get downstairs so I can change" he stood up and slowly turned around.

"sorry luce I just needed to find something I..." He stopped mid way and blushed madly so did happy "guys I know I'm in a towel I'm covered now, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" They hurriedly ran downstairs terrified, they sat on the couch and waited for Lucy. 'Come on Lucy focus on getting dressed' she went over to her draws and picked her underwear out and some clothes to throw on,and went downstairs with her hair damp to the touch, she groaned in exhaustion making both natsu and happy turn around to see Lucy with her head hanging low "what's up Luce something stressing you out?" She waved her hands raising her head up.

"no no no it's nothing, Now let's go to the guild" she started unlocking the door and saw natsu and happy following after her 'I hope this day can get better please'

**at the guild**

Lucy's pov

we open the doors to...another fairy tail battle again, natsu ran over to grab a spare chair and joined in "hey guys come on let me join!" I walk past them all and sat on a stool at the bar "hey Mira-jane can you keep a secret" she leaned over and nodded her head "I think I like natsu" she squealed like a pig making the whole guild look at us "mary shhhhhh" I tried calming her down. "Lucy, awwww, I knew it" i frowned 'wait she knew then, THE WHOLE GUILD KNOWS!" I freaked out and screamed "WHAT, YOU KNOW!, er I er just be quiet about it okay I haven't told natsu yet and I don't think I will" she saddened

"why not, natsu will be thrilled to hear" natsu walked over casually "thrilled about what?" I jumped out of my seat and blushed madly but covered my face so neither of them could see "nothing, I er we were taking about, food yeah, what food you'd be thrilled about, you love bacon and eggs don't you,so we've decided to give you them, hey Mira-Jane will you please!?" Natsu and Mira-Jane stared at me with my head down natsu put his hand on mine and slowly removed my hands to have a look at my face, I held on tight, "Lucy, somethings wrong you better tell me now" he pulled harder, no luck.

he pulled harder than he wanted to and pulled my hands away from my face seeing my tears of embarrassment, he leaned in closet and hugged me, my eyes widened at his reaction "Lucy tell me, your my friend I worry about you sometimes and today I'm at the point where I'm scared, please" I hugged him back slowly and cried softly, now the whole guild was concerned.

"natsu I'm fine okay it's just because of all the stress of my rent, it's getting low so I need to do a mission to gain money for it, I know Im sorry for worrying you" he gave in and said okay, I walked over to the board still with the guild looking at me, I stretched "WILL YOU ALL STOP STARING, TAKE A PICTURE ITLL LAST LONGER!" They all looked away and went back to their seats quietly talking. I look back to the board and saw one just easy enough for us three to at least complete "hey lucy" a pair of cold arms were rapped around me, "g-grey please don't" I felt his breath on my neck, "why not " I turned around and saw his bare chest I immediately blush and push him away "YOUR NAKED AGAIN!" He looked down and screamed and ran away.

i looked back to the board and had a look at one of the fliers and saw it was a fight with a snake which was terrorising a village for food for... 100000 jewels! ,I ripped it of the board and walked over to natsu and showed it him, his eyes widened and grabbed it taking a closer look at it to see if his eyes were deceiving him. "happy, we're going on another mission" We walked to the doors and walked out slamming them behind us.

"we'll we better get going" I pointed out when I felt my mind play tricks, I felt it sting inside like a knife was cutting through my brain "AHHHH!" happy flew over "lucy what's wrong " stood back up enduring the pain "no I'm fine just a little head ache" I walked slowly and tried keeping my balance.

"headache? No ,I bet your like this because you haven't ate we'll we can't go back now so come on" he walked over and picked me up bridal style, I blushed "natsu I-I'm okay I can walk " he ignored me and ran to the nearest place to find food

* * *

**we'll I'm out of it anyways stay intact for the next chapter PEACE!**


	2. the message

**hey guys I've got my head sorted, I'm making probably 10 chapters for this fanfic but if I don't get to 10 and I have no ideas -_- review some ideas for the next few chapters please, I'm new to this thing I've been on this for a few weeks okay. I want some pointers from you popular people on this **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own natsu **

* * *

Lucy's pov

a plate of food appeared I front if me which was eggs, bacon, toast, and beans. I dug right in and ate as much as I could, a few of the food was left so natsu ate it for me 'he'd eat anything' He dug into my food and ate his own while happy was eating some of mine too "natsu share it, happy doesn't get much" I asked while looking at happys starving face, natsu slowed down and let happy dig in. I smiled 'natsu always acts like a kid when hes not fighting but when he is he acts mature, it's strange seeing him maturing in battles'.

i didn't realise I kept staring at natsu, he was looking back at me seeing my face I didn't notice he was staring into my eyes until he spoke up "what's up Luce is there something on my face" I shook my head and blushed "no no well yeah here let me get it" I reached my hand over to gently wipe of a bit of the sauce off the beans, natsu blushed "we'll need to be heading to our mission soon" happy spoke up, scaring me and I fell backwards in my chair making me screech "happy once I'm up out of this situation, I'll murder you" I glared at happy making him hide behind natsu.

natsu walked over giggling, he held his hand out and offered me a hand up, I took it and got pulled up, we fixed the chair and went out side as soon as the door had shut my mind played tricks on me I saw nothing but white and yellow "hey natsuuuuuu, I see white and yellow" I stopped still and tried keeping my balance cause I couldnt see at all. "Lucy all I see is green and some houses and trees, and the dirt I heard him speak I turned to his voice when I heard a gasp from happy "what?!" They looked at my eyes which were pitch black "Lucy!?, what happened to your eyes" I tryedied clearing my vision by rubbing my eyes.

"I...don't know all I can see is whi-" i stopped midway when I heard a voice in my head **"hi Lucy I know you can hear me now but I have an important message for you, you are a celestial maid but your also a dragon slayer I know this is a shocker to you but your father told me to break the news to you since your transformation will occur at sunset today I've blocked your eye sight so you can see your true self here this is what you'll look like" **there was a girl with blond hair with red streaks standing I front of me, with red hands like fire and blue like ice, she had a red and blue suit on with a name ingraved in her chest which said '_Lucy heartifilla'_ my eyes widened, as I saw I actually was a dragon slayer of fire and ice.

the woman disappeared and my vision started to clear up **'remember at sunset you'll change" **I saw natsu and happy in front of me worried 'no way can I tell natsu about this or the guild' I fell forward and took a step holding my head "Lucy are you okay" I smiled and calmly told natsu "I feel great, nothing to be worrying about" natsu gave me a look of uncertainty and held my shoulders "Lucy your eyes turned pitch black for gods sake, how can you say your okay" I threw my head down "natsu we need to get going our mission needs to be done" he dropped it and we ran in the direction of the village.

**at the village (yeah I'm not going to describe the travel) -_-**

screams filled the air as me and natsu got to the village, I guess we came just in time, the sun was still high in the air "natsu go I'll save some of the people" I shout as happy sits on my shoulder to find some people in danger, to at least help out. We got through the streets to find a we'll toned man stand at the end of the alley way "well well well, look what we have here a celestial Mage and a cat I wonder what I can do with-" I ran up to the mans face and punched his jaw knocking him out dead before he could finish. "Lucy how in the hell" I smiled at happys comment and jumped over the mans body to hear a cry for help I ran to a burning house to hear a child scream "HELP I CANT GET OUT HERE!" I ran to a burning house and put happy on the floor.

"stay here I'll be right back" I ran into the house hearing happy shout After me "wait Lucy your gonna get burnt in there!" I ignored happy and ran into the fire covering my face, I looked around and saw fire everywhere and shouted out to the child "IM COMING WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard sobs coming faintly from upstairs, I barely dodged the braking staircase as I came to a couple of rooms one of the doors were open.

I ran towards that door and looked in and saw there were no traces of the child indside there, I ran towards the next door and kicked the door open seeing the child in the middle of he room holding a bear, I ran towards him and picked him up and ran towards the stairs there was no way of getting down, I ran towards the back and saw a window to the outside, I held his head close to mine and whispered in his ear, "now were not gonna go through the door were going through the window now no matter what you'll be safe don't worry about me, now hold okay" I ran to the window and held my head down, the window smashed and the fresh air hit my nose.

i fell to the floor on my two feet, luckily I didn't brake an ankle or leg, I felt stronger now, happy came running to us "Lucy are you okay how come your not burned or nothing?!" I looked up to happy and gave him a reassuring smile till a woman came running at me "my boy, thank you so much!" I Carried him to his mom and gave him to her she then ran off, finding a safe place to stay.

I then picked up happy and ran off to find natsu and see how he's doing 'shit sunsets about to come natsu better hurry up with that damn snake already!' I ran to find natsu on the floor punching the snake in the face for the last time, killing it instantly, I sighed and walked over to natsu and gave him a pat on the back, we walked over to the man who's giving us the prize and walked home.

'well that went fantastic ,I saved someone that's for sure but, I wonder how I didn't get hurt when I jumped out of the window, aoart from that I can pay my rent' I walked through the doors of the guild and sat down on a stool "well how did it go?" mira-Jane Asked while giving me a smirk. I blushed and looked away "nothing happened we fought, I saved a child and that's it, we got 1000000 jewels so I can pay my rent now" I looked up to the ceiling and saw natsu from the corner of my eye picking a fight with grey again, I rolled my eyes and felt exrutiating pain in my head again "ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" I fell of the stool and held my head "Lucy?" The whole guild crowded around me "LUCY!" I felt natsu hold me, I opened my eyes making the whole guild shudder.

"LUCY what's wrong tell me!" I felt the whole of fairy tail move softly as the quilt from the top floor fell on top of me natsu stood back not knowing what to do next when a light shone 'shit I forgot the time I was going to change' "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!" I screamed for the last time before the guild stopped moving and I stopped feeling pain, fairy tail talked distinctly.

no-ones pov

lucy held herself on the floor when something smashed through the guild, the whole of fairy tail looked to see the snake yet again coming back for revenge. "I'll deal with this" erza changed into her battle suit and tried going for the snake but ended up flying backwards, Lucy was still under the quilt.

"your dead!" Grey and natsu spoke up but got hit back at the same time, the guild tried even touching the thing but had no luck **"ha no fairy tail will be mine you pesssssssky little twerp!" **the snake hissed while leaping at natsu first, since natsu 'apparently' killed him. Natsu got up and was about to use his powers when they didn't work, he ran but his feet didn't move he was dead meat, "NOOOOOO!" The snake got punched backwards into the wall and shook its head seeing a woman wearing red and blue she stood I front of natsu with an angry expression "You touch natsu you die, or shall I say , PREPARE TO DIE!" The woman ran up to the snake and held her hands together while shouting "dragon of the ices roar!" cold wind blew out of her hands freezing the snake but not for long "l-Lucy!?" Lucy stood there, smirking "you finally see me now natsu" Lucy was the woman in the red and blue.

**"jussssssst who are you!"** the snake asked while regaining its strength, Lucy stood there in a battle stance and spoke up "MY NAME IS LUCY HEARTIFILLA, I AM THE DRAGON SLAYER OF FIRE AND ICE!"

The groups eyes widened

* * *

**mwuhananah ah cliffs we'll anyway I hoped you enjoy be incapacity for chapter 3 PEACE! -_-**


	3. true love

**sup guys I know today I've been distant from you all but I'll make it up to you ;) so anyway,**

**Lucy has just showed the guild her powers let's carry it on shall we**

* * *

Lucy stood her ground as the snake came back for more, its poisonous teeth were bared getting ready to puncture as Lucy jumped in a backflip landing on top of his head with her hand pointed down she enchanted "dragons of ice and fire, combine into one, destroy this nuisance, make it BE GONE!" Fire and ice came out of her hands in a swirl motion cutting strait through it's skin making his scales turn purple "AAAAAHHHHHH" erza, natsu, grey and happy charged at the snake I look up and felt rumbling from underneath me, u was threw up into the air as I was trapped I between the jaws of the snake.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH!" It's teeth sunk into my body right through my skin, while it's liquid was poured into me "khhhhhh!" My eyes widened as I felt light headed , the jaws were prayed open by grey "Lucy are you okay!?" Grey held the jaws open as natsu punched its jaw upwards letting me go, as I fell limply I stood onto my feet ignoring the pain in my arms and legs, "HEY!" Erza changed into her armour and hit her sword against his skin only scratching it slightly "huh why isnt my powers working on this guy" erza changed into different suits but none of them worked on the snake.

"ICE MAKE..." The snake charged at the group "SHIELD!" a shield came into the clearing blocking its way if grey puts down the shield the whole of guild will be in danger and they'll all die, 'I need to do something?!' I ran weakly towards the ice shield and put my arms out, it was all in slow motion "dragons of fire and ice please Help us how?, kill this beast of uncertainty kill it kill it n...o...w!" A dragon of red and blue rose from the ground blew a ball of ice and fire and it flew through the air hitting itself into the snakes mouth completely blowing it up into pieces the explosion repared the guild to its normal state like nothing happened but something did.

"wow Lucy what happened?" my legs shook as my breath slowed down my legs failed, but I held onto my counsiousness and turned around to see the horror on the faces of my friends "g...guys I thi...think w...we won".'cough cough' natsu stood up and ran to me holding me tightly as I fell into his arms from the poision searching through my body "MASTER MACROV!" Natsu took me to the infirmary and put me gently on the bed the last thing I heard was "we need to help her before she dies" then black out

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**in Lucy's** **mind**

i was running around in town as my father was chasing after me not caring if he looked immature or not, he used a little of his powers to make me fall and slide towards him while I blew fire to melt it so I could stand back up to keep running away "you can't catch me dad, dad?" I turned around to see my dad getting slaughtered by sabertooth "DAAAD!" saber tooth looked to me as they were going to grab me fairy tail came and killed them, as I child I didn't know who they were but I trusted them, saber tooth ran away In defeat I ran to my dad "dad,are you going to be okay?" He coughed up blood as his clothes were stained with blood.

my dream changed to me running through the woods till I saw this boy about my age with pink hair talking to his dad about not leaving or something I stood out as I felt the saber tooth run after me "GOD DAMMIT HELP!" They both looked at me and laughed as the other people laughed too "KILL HER KILL THE DEMON OF THIS TOWN!" Saber tooth stabbed me with all sorts of stuff as I tried to scream but no words came out.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My back was arched upwards as I was dripping with sweat with my eyes wide open, natsu was by my side within an instant as he held me trying to push me back down "why..." I covered my eyes with my arm while sitting up against the headboard to keep me up, everyone was in the room looking down at me "why..." Natsu opened his mouth to say something "DAD, where did you go, why did you die, why were all of you laughing at me, why was I getting stabbed, WHY!" They all stood silent as natsu reached in to hug me he pryed my arms away from my face seeing my breath hesitate and my tears come streaming down, "Lucy calm down it was a dream none of that happened, shhhh I'm here don't cry" natsu was so loving all of a sudden he was actually acting mature for once.

"Lucy are you alright, you were fighting the snake and you had poison injected into you but we were able to help you in time if it wasn't for natsu here" erza pointed out as she came to pat natsus back "khhhhhhhh!" I sobbed quietly "I'm sorry for not telling you my powers I didn't want you guys to think I was betraying you all, I'll make it up to you" master macrov came into the room and patted my head "anything?" I frowned as I wiped away my tears, "youll make it up to us by entertaining us on the stage at 5:00 your wounds will be completely healed" I pushed natsu off of me softly and got up out of my bed.

"I'll choose a song to do okay just give me 20 mins" they all nodded "Wait Lucy are you sure you'll be okay!" Natsu stood uncertain if I'll fall again I giggled and hugged him "I'm fine I'll live natsu" he was blushing as grey was smirking, natsu growled.

* * *

Natsu and the guys came out of the room as mira-Jane leant over the bar "IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" Natsu nodded as he saw the look of relif on her face "natsu" natsu looked over and saw lisianna run towards him and hug him, natsu hugged back in shock "did you miss me" she asked in a fake sad way, natsu nodded as he took her hand to sit her on a stool, lisianna was smirking the whole way "where have you been?" Natsu asked as he leant on the edge of the bar.

"traveling I'm sorry to keep you waiting baby" she leant in to kiss him on the lips as the whole of guild was flabbergasted, she let go and went to stand onto the stage as I walked behind the curtain, the lights were off as the spot light was shining onto the vail curtains.

a click was heard 'wait whos singing' a song started playing at the whole of fairy tail pinned their eyes on lisianna 'LISIANNA WHEN DID SHE GET BACK?'

(Girlfriend by Avril Levine)

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_shes like so what ever_

_you can do so much better_

_i thing we should get together now_

_cuz that's what everyone's talking about_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

_Lisianna strut herself around the stage and acted sexy while swishing her hair about and winking at natsu. My blood boiled 'is she referring that song to me?'_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

She ended on a pose which wowed the crowd as she clapped for her performance, lisianna went to sit back down as she kissed natsu again shocking him when she sat down ,i spoke "you think your good we'll listen to this 'click' another song was coming on

**I know you guys dont like Miley Cyrus but put up with her song plz -_-**

Miley Cyrus, I look at you

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights are long

i walk out into the stage hearing wows and whistles come at me while i was wearing a shot red skirt with a blue boob tube top while wearing blue and red accessories and jewelry I look at natsu who had a look of lust on his face while lisianna looked jealous of my clothes and look.

'cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you

I look strait at natsu and feel tears flood in my eyes

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

I cryer my heart out not caring who was around as I saw lisianna try to distract natsu by kissing him fully while I got angry and upset

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need

Every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Lisianna stands upon the stage grabbing the mic to sing another song

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

I look at you

Yeah,

Whoa-oh,

You appear just like a dream to me

I had my eyes on natsu but daggers on lisianna

the crowed roses with excitement as our challenge carried of with songs till the judges who were master macorv, erza and Mira-jane. Lisianna sung her next song which was (uninvited) cockily.

this pushed me to the limit till I sung a song that I couldn't sing since it was too strong to sing, I barely got away with the last but this one was too strong.

yesterday by 30 seconds to mars

hes a stranger to some

And a vision to none

He can never get enough,

Get enough of the one

For a fortune he'd quit

But it's hard to admit

How it ends and begins

On his face is a map of the world

(A map of the world)

On his face is a map of the world

(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!

From yesterday, the fear!

From yesterday, it calls him

But he doesn't want to read the message here

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit

through the blood he can look, see the life that he took

From council of one

He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world

(A map of the world)

On his face is a map of the world

(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!

From yesterday, the fear!

From yesterday, it calls him

But he doesn't want to read the message

He doesn't want to read the message

Doesn't want to read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, it's coming!

From yesterday, the fear!

From yesterday, it calls him

But he doesn't want to read the message here

From yesterday,

From yesterday,

From yesterday, the fear

From yesterday,

From yesterday

But he doesn't want to read the message

But he doesn't want to read the message

But he doesn't want to read the message here

i dropped the mic and went to lisiannas face which was scared stiff "don't fuck with a dragon slayer, got it?" I walked out of the guild to get some fresh air while natsu was running out "hey Lucy" I gave him a look which he could read "yeah I'm sorry about lisiannas actions but she came onto me" I stood still and crouched down to the floor as I felt more tears come through " natsu walked over.

* * *

**well wasn't that loads we'll i hope you liked it PEACE! ^_^ :***


	4. An outburst and love?

**well that last one was a bit fluffy and action wasn't it, I bet u wonder what happens n this one, read to find out**

* * *

_recap_

_Lisianna shook with fear as Lucy dropped the mic "don't fuck with a dragon slayer" and walked out, with natsu on her trail "Luce" she fell to the floor eyes bursting with tears, natsu walked over._

_end of recap_

* * *

Lucy's pov

i fell to the floor and smacked my hand to my head still remembering the sight of lisianna kissing natsu 'what's wrong with me?! why would I be bothered by lisianna kissing natsu, my heart hurts' i heard natsus foot steps come closer as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, I spun my head to see natsus neck nuzzled I to the back of my neck making me blush "Luce, it's okay Im Here"

**_OXOXO_**

**_MEANWHILE; in the bushes was a person seeing the whole thing "well I'll be, isn't that cute little Luce has a crush, I guess natsus her weakness if I could get to natsu and hold him under hostage then it would give me an advantage to take over thE Fairy tail guild hahahahahaha!" No body heard the person talk as he/she walked away_**

* * *

Lucy hugged natsus hand while stopping her tears trying not to look like a wimp in front of natsu, she room deep breaths and turned her head towards natsu "natsu I'm sorry I'm just stressed out at the moment let me go home please" he looked into her chocolate eyes as he smiled warmly "just as long as i come with you so I'm certain that your safe" lucy giggled as the guys walked out of the guild worried

Lucys pov

"Lucy are you okay you looked pissed when you walked out" ereza asked as grey walked closer shirtless "yeah even I would let you let off steam if I saw you that angry" I sighed and nodded "I'm fine don't wo-" I was cut when lisianna came out with Mira-jane, I instantly glared getting a glare back "lisianna wants to say sorry for her actions" mira asked as lisianna huffed cockily "for what...making natsu fall for me!" She eyed me cockily as I clenched my fist tightly making my bones almost pop out

"lisianna quit it" natsu asked but lisianna wouldn't "I don't think I should be sorry for doing nothing, we'll if you want an a apology here you go, I'm sorry for making natsu fall for me making him love me making him love my kisses, hugs, touch" she walked closer to my flailing body with my bangs covering my eyes and whispered in my ear "for making him forget about your existence and friendship are you crazy, he'll ever accept your friendship" that pushed my off of the edge.

"LISIANNA!" Mira shouted, tear after tear poured out of my eyes like never ending water, my voice quivered as my fists glowed red and blue the guys were terrified I lifted my head up slowly and stared into lisiannas soul "wanna call me crazy again" my eyes were pitch black with blue and red pupils making the guys gasp, that was it I had enough of lisiannas cockiness "**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" **I raised my fists in the air while finding the nearest boulder big enough to take my punch, I let go and punched the boulder disintegrating it, no one hasever seen me cry not once I always kept it hidden back at the guild natsu saw me sad but not my tears they were hidden Still.

"lisianna you are so lucky that...that boulder wasn't you..." I raised my head "you wanna hear it don't you...you push me off of the edge and I'm not letting you think you can walk In here and take the Spotlight...GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I swung my hand around to slice a tree clean off "LUCY CALM DOWN!" Grey shouted while natsu ran over "LUCE GET A GRIP!" Lisianna got a slap off Mira making her fall to the floor holding her face staring at Mira, with her giving a glare saying 'you better sort this out or I will' scaring her a bit.

i walked away leaving the guys shocked so was lisianna, she stood up seeing me walk away "lisianna do you love natsu?" Natsus breath was caught as he turned towards lisianna "yeah and?" I smiled as I turned around to see natsu blushing And ereza and gray stuck "Lucy get a grip of yourself" grey called out harsher than he wanted to, time stopped as lisianna spoke again "but I gave up on him cause I wanted to make you jealous and confess your love for him but it turned out the opposite than I needed" i kept my head down as my eyes shot wide open as there was a chance that I could 'I...love natsu?' Natsu walked over to lisianna and hugged her "thank you lisianna" lisianna couldn't help but smile "I'm sorry lisianna for slapping you I didn't know" mira-jane rubbed the red spot on lisannas cheek caressing it.

a sigh was heard from grey as erza smiled "we'll Lucy, do y-" erza gasped as grey gasped too "Lucy?" Happy flew over to look at Lucy's face to sadden quickly "oh my god" natsu let go of lisianna as he then gasped "Luce?" His eyes were open wide in shock.

i sat there on my legs restless, full of relief, but of shock as I found out "I...dont...like natsu?" Lisianna walked over to hug Lucy "what do you mean you don't like-" Lucy lifted her head to lean it on her shoulder Lisiannas face brightened as she pointed for natsu to come over

...natsu ran towards Lucy as he wrapped his arms around her ...not caring for the world he whispered I Stopped for a second before slowly hugging natsu back, I hugged him like there as no day after tomorrow "n-n-natsu" Lucy sobbed in his arms as erza sighed of relief "Luce don't go crazy like that ever again, please" Lucy cried on his shoulder as tears poured out "natsu"

**3 days later**

lucy lay restless on her bed 'I love natsu, but he's my friend why wouldn't i love him but this type of love feels different' she shook her head trying to get rid of the 'already appearing' blush "HEY LUCE!" "GAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy flew of of her bed onto the floor but into a pair of arms "hey are you okay?" she was blushing while getting out of his death grip "I'm sorry for what happened days ago" he smiled while pulling her into a hug "it's okay, you was stressed out, it all came to lisianna trying to make you jealous"

"WELL IT GOD DAMMED WORKED!" She cut herself off when she said that, a dead silence was heard until natsu broke it "what-" "NOTHING IN SAID NOTHING...GOT IT!" a moan nearby was heard as happy climbed the top of the bed rubbing his eyes "guys please stop argui-...well what's happening here?" Lucy blushed as she got up to get push them both out of her bedroom And to get dressed to walk to the guild to pick another mission with natsu on her trail "Hey Lucy are you okay?" Lucy smiled at the questions "Yeah I'm fine now let me get some peace okay" Lucy had a drink and sat down "this mission better be worth it"

LUCY POV

master macrov was on the second floor as he cleared his throat "EXUSE ME GUYS BUT AN IMPORTANT MISSION CAME UP AND IT INVOLVES THE STRONGEST TEAM IN THE GUILD!" fairy tail looked to me, natsu, happy, erza and grey "oh god" I was tired as it is just getting Up now a mission which is involving us "YOU ALL HAVE TO KILL A PHOENIX BEFORE ITS RESURECTED BY AN EVIL MAN NAMED HUGA...BE QUICK, ITS NEAR THE CENTER OF A TOWN JUST 3 MILES AWAY GO NOW!" I stood up and walked out with the guys behind me while the others stayed behind

* * *

MEAN WHILE IN THE TREES

* * *

**'i guess they got the message now time for lucys death' the figure once again disappeared going back to where it came from**

* * *

LUCY POV

As we exited off of the train looking to natsu being sick once again from motion sickness,It was almost time we arrived at the town, it was dark and creepy with abandoned house boarded up we all saw a bright lit as we headed for the center till we all got hit at the back of our heads knocking us out

* * *

**we'll see what happens next okay guys PEACE!**


	5. A confession and kiss?

**well wasn't the last one a cliff hanger...bit anyway BACK ONTO THE FANFIC this is the last gomene ~_~ BUT LETS GO ON...**

**I DONT OWN NATSU...sadly...**

* * *

the morning sky soon fell dark as the light from earlier died down a little, lucy, erza, grey, natsu and happy were out of it till Lucy was the first one to wake up

her head was filled with excruciating pain from the hit she took and soon opened her eyes to come to being tied up to a tree trunk, she panicked "HEY!" She saw the guys tied up by chains not from from where she hung 'wait, why am I here if they are over there' Lucy pulled, trying to get out but the roped were too tight, so she tried to burn them but they were fire proof and using ice wouldn't do anything at all.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Lucy screamed for the last time as the guys moaned, waking up too, Lucy sighed in relief as happy gasped from beside natsu "Lucy why are you all tied up like that!" His eyes were full of worry as Lucy wondered that aswell "LUCY, WHATS HAPPENING!" Erza shouted trying to pry from the chains but they seemed to stop their powers in place.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Natsu was the next one to scream in frustration as he looked up to Lucy eyes widened "Lucy explain to me, how come you are up there instead of down here"grey spoke putting Lucy in her own little world. Lucy's mind wondered to anyone who would do this until a low laugh was heard from behind her till she saw the culprit.

"awww petty fools, you really think you can escape now" the man walked towards Lucy grasping her chin "Lucy here will be just fine for where shes going" natsu pulled at the chains "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" The man laughed "what can you do to stop me, eh!"

lucy looked closer at the man as she growled "who...are you!" another laugh was heard "I AM HUGA!" Lucy gasped as the familiar name scorched through her mind 'huga...he's the one who...' Lucys eyes widened in shock as she stuttered "y-your huga...t-t-the one who...c-confessed to me" huga laughed as the guys gasped

"you know this guy!" Erza shouted as huga raised his fist "yeah...and she rejected me...like the slut she was!" huga threw a punch at Lucy making her lip bleed "STOP IT!" Happy screamed But it was no use "huga...a-are you s-still worried about...t-that...I didn't love you!" Another punch was thrown as a psychotic laugh broke the silence

"yeah...AND YOU HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!..." Lucy was now spitting out blood glaring at huga with hatred "GET OVER IT!" Natsu screamed "SO WHAT...IF SHE REJECTS YOU, SHE REJECTS YOU, MOVE ON FOR GOD SAKE AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" Huga glared at natsu as he walked over to continuously punch him.

"HUGA STOP IT!" Huga stopped just to turn around "YOU CANT DO ANYTHING!" And went back to punching natsu who didn't seem to care at all 'stop...hurting...natsu...he...he's important ...to me..." Lucy hung her head low as her bangs covered her eyes.

huga stopped to notice this and to light a match "OI, WHAT YOU ARE ON NOW IS A BONFIRE, AS SOKN AS I LET THIS GO YOU BODY WILL GO UP IN FLAMES AND KILL YOU!" Lucy didn't answer back as she was emotionless 'this...BASTARD!' huga pulled Lucy's hair to come to a face of anger "any last words before you die!" Huga pulled at Lucy's hair harder "STOP HURTING HER, YOU BASTARD!" Grey shouted as erza gave up 'there's nothing we can do now'.

* * *

Back at the guild

* * *

mira-jane sat at the bar cleaning some dishes as she thought 'will they be okay, I hope Lucys alright' master macrov comes and sits next to Mira on the stool drinking "don't sorry Mira, Lucy has everything under control" Mira smiled as she hugged her master "arigatou"

* * *

back with the guys

* * *

Lucy's voice trembled as she opened her mouth "n-natsu" natsu raised his head to look deep into Lucy's eyes "natsu you've...always been a great friend, you've never once stopped to not protect me or hate me no matter the situation were In, erza same goes for you, for grey, for happy" her memories of the guild came back to her "the guild, you never once let me down...but...natsu I never stopped thinking about you...the time you caught me at the tower..." Lucy's eyes were streaming with tears as natsus was too, so were erzas " I never felt so loved and cared for in my years of life...natsu...you gave me a life...you made me become some one fairy tail..." Silence filled the air as happy was moaning in sadness and so was erza "you...made me fall...for some one like you" natsu head shot up as he gasped "LUCY!, please" Lucy smiled back as she laughed.

"who 'cough,cough' would...of thought...that I would fall madly in...love with natsu dragneel ,eh" Lucy coughed up more blood as huga threw her head towards the wood behind her as he dropped the match.

time slowed down for the second "I love you natsu" Lucy said before her body went up in flames "AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu hung there shocked out of his mind as he looked towards Lucy's burning body "AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" huga chanted as he looked up to the Phoenix stature ready for its resurrection to be complete "Lucy?" Grey looked stammered as he looked away 'why...why did it end like this'

"AHHHHHHH...ha" 'Wait did Lucy just laugh' the guys looked towards Lucy seeing her body frail forwards as she laughed again "ah..ahahahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lucy's body flamed up with a purple fire burning the wood and the ropes tying her back.

lucy looked strait as huga "huga...you hurt natsu didnt you..." her eyes were full of anger and hatred that scared the life out of huga "ILL KILL YOU!, AAAAAHHHHHH!"

There's no stopping now, she nearly lost it before and now there's no way of turning back, Lucy ran towards huga and raised her purple fist to collide with the Phoenix statue as it broke to pieces but he dodged it in time, she threw one again colliding it with his face sending him backwards towards a wall Breaking his jaw.

huga stood up and transformed into a monster like body (note: bit like elfman's) and charged towards Lucy at full speed knocking her into a wall, though that one and into a house "LUCY!" Erza, natsu, happy and grey screamed.

"TEME...YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Lucy walked out from the rubble holding a sword, with a crazed look in her eyes..she grabbed hug as deformed body and pulled it to her face "NEVER mess with fairy tail AGAIN!" she clashed down her sword to destroy huga on one blow, releasing the chains on the guys...natsu walked towards Lucy as he held a hand out "Lu-" Lucy aimed a punc h for natsu but he quickly dodged it "Lucy what the hell snap out of it!" Natsu was dodging all of her attacks As Lucy has completely lost it.

erza raised her head "natsu she's passed her sanity zone..she's gone natsu!" Natsus heart skipped a best 'no there gotta be A Way...a way to save her!' Natsu then stopped dodging as he stood still waiting for the impact "Natsu!, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Happy shouted Lucy's mind was screaming at her 'STOP IT YOUR GONNA KILL NATSU!' But nothing stopped her from running.

"...saving the woman...I love the most!" Erza gasped as grey smirked 'finally!' Happy screamed out "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOULL BE KILLED!" Natsu stood still smiling looking towards Lucy...as her sword clashed down...'**CLANG!'** ...?... Natsu stood there holding. Lucy within his arms holding tightly "luce come back to me please!" Lucy stopped moving as she heard his words memories from where they first met came into her mind confusing her completely... Then the time natsu saved her from the tower...the. The time where he held her close when eclair died...her eyes changed colour slightly but still was corrupted with madness "WHY ISNT THIS WORKING...TO HELL WITH THIS!" 'Theres got to be a way to stop her from transforming'...natsu gave a sad smile as he reached in doing the only thing left... Natsu grabbed Lucy by her head and planted a kiss on her lips as nothing heard from a mile away, he inserted his tongue through her soft lips.

lucys eyes seemed to go back to Normal 'Lucy you love me don't you!' natsus mind screamed as Lucy went back to her old self as she then blushed madly pushing natsu away "T-the hell was you doing!" Natsu smiled brightly as he hugged her "thank god!"

"Lucy, I thought you was gone for a second there" Lucy blushed as she smiled brightly "don't..." Natsu looked down to see a blushing, crying dragon slayer "don't you dare do that again...I could...I could of hurt you!" Natsu smirked as he held Lucy's head pulling it upwards "but you missed me, before you swung, your sword clashed with the floor giving me an advantage to hold you tight" Lucy glared "but still" she moved his hand away to walk towards hugsa dead body "I feel guilty for turning him down but I loved someone else, he didn't seem to get the point"

"Get what point?" Lucy looked up to natsu "idiot" Lucy looked up to natsu "that I love you natsu...GAHHHHHH!" Lucy smacked her hand over her mouth blushing madly and shaking nervously "I know" her head shot up looking deep into natsus eyes "you already told me that, I love you too...Baka" natsu leant down capturing Lucy into a passionate kiss.

erza smiled brightly as happy was blushing at the lovey couple, lucy held onto natsu as she smiled in his kiss 'natsu, you weirdo'

* * *

**awww now wasnt that cute...we'll get back to other fanfica soon enough...PEACE! ^_~**


End file.
